


Play for Attention

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Fun and games in the Bloom/Bean householdOriginally posted at Livejournal 7/2008





	Play for Attention

Play for Attention  
Author: Carol & Alex  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Sean/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: m/m sex  
Beta: the one and only ~N  
Summary: Fun and games in the Bloom/Bean household  
A/N: Originally posted at Livejournal 7/2008

 

Orlando sighed, staring at his computer and cursing it as it only stared back, a blank document on the screen. He hated being forced to write. Hated it more than anything, he swore.

Okay, maybe he didn’t hate it as much as useless wars, or lost lives, youths destroyed in their prime, wasted food, lost socks…but being forced to write was right up there somewhere, he just knew it. It wasn’t natural, but yet here he was, struggling to get words down on the infernal computer screen in front of him. Seemed like just when he'd get an idea, something would start to form and he'd get a few words typed, he'd get distracted.

Distractions! The house was full of them today. The dogs would bark; the cat would knock something over; his phone would ring; his computer would slow to a snail’s pace because the damn virus scanner just had to run the very moment he needed to look something up on the internet. All of this, plus the biggest distraction of all - his lover - was putting a harsh toll on his sanity.

His lover. His crazy, irritating, pesky lover.

“Sit down, Sean! Sit down, Sean! For God’s sake, Sean, sit down!” the other man’s voice bellowed as he wandered through the house, singing whatever obscure, random song from Broadway came into his head. And, boy, did he know a lot of those, especially when he was being ignored by his lover.

Sean popped his head into the den, making Orlando ask testily, "What's that? Did you need something?"

“What? Oh, ha, no. It’s from a musical. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

The way his lover was grinning, though, with that little, angel-faced expression in place, Orlando began to suspect otherwise. “Okay then…try to keep the booming chorus down a bit, would you?”

Stepping in to drop a peck on the top of his lover’s head, Sean grinned, "Sure thing, think I'll take the dogs out for a romp."

“I think that’s a great idea. Keep them from driving me crazy.” Orlando watched his lover leave the room, then slowly turned back to the computer, only to moan as he heard a loud voice right down the hall.

“Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof! Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof!”

Dear lord in heaven, would the man ever stop? He sighed in relief as the front door closed, muffling barking and singing. Now hopefully he could concentrate. That is, until he heard tapping at the window.

"Love! You need to see this new trick. Will only take a sec!" his Sean yelled through the glass.

That did it, he was going to have to do something to wear Sean out so he could get some peace. Orlando stood, the action quick, like a man on a mission. He stalked from the room and out the door, standing with arms over his chest.

”Watch this –“ Sean started.

"You. Inside. Now."

"But the dogs and I were just...."

"FUCK the dogs, they're fine. Inside, now."

His lover gulped and put the dogs in the run in front of their house, knowing he’d have a mess to clean up later. He stepped ahead of Orlando, who didn’t move, and slipped inside the door.

Bouncing a bit with nerves, Sean stood there waiting.

"Upstairs, and strip when you get in the bedroom."

“Yes…right. Okay.”

Orlando grinned as his lover moved up the stairs, the gesture very predatory. His lover knew he was in trouble, and Orlando wasn’t about to let him forget it.

Downing the last of his tea before going up, making sure there was enough time for his partner to have followed instructions, Orlando headed up the stairs, opening the bedroom door to find Sean spread out in the center of the bed, waiting.

“Hmmm…very nice sight. Reach up and grab the bed spokes…no moving, understand?”

Sean nodded, grasping the bars and spreading his legs.

“Little slut,” Orlando murmured fondly. “Never said spread your legs. But since you’re so pretty like that..keep them there.”

Orlando slowly started to slide out of his own clothes as he talked, his eyes continually swooping over his lover’s body.

Sean grinned, he wasn't sure what he'd get when he started looking for attention today, but looked like he was going to be punished in a most delicious way.

Orlando finished undressing and finally started to move towards the bed. Crawling slowly between his lover’s spread legs, he reached for the bottle of lube that lay on the night stand, setting it on Sean’s stomach.

“I think…I want you to prepare yourself. Slowly.”

Nodding and opening his mouth to speak, Sean reached for the bottle.

"And no sounds. None."

Sean nodded again silently and anointed the fingers of one hand with the cool gel, reaching between his lower cheeks and teasing at his opening. Orlando’s gaze was growing hotter by the minute as he watched the finger slowly stroke and prod, getting the muscle to relax before it slipped within. Sean bit his lip, struggling already not to make a sound, resisting because his lover told him not to.

It was all Orlando could do to keep from moaning and stroking himself at the wanton sight laid out for him. As Sean's fingers worked in and out, opening himself up, Orlando got harder and harder, imagining how good it was going to feel once he got inside.

“Good boy…keep it up, Sean. More, but just enough so I won’t hurt you. You know what that point is. I want to feel you around me…fill you up fully.” Orlando’s voice was low and nearly sinful, making Sean’s cock jerk with more need.

Watching Orlando carefully, Sean added a third finger, moving slowly, but it was all getting to be too much. Just when he didn't think he could take much more, Orlando pulled his hand away.

“I know you…little more and you’ll come for me, won’t you?”

Sean panted softly. “Y-y-yes…dear God…”

“Well, I don’t want you to yet. So I think I’m just gonna watch you while you calm down.”

Orlando laid a calming hand on Sean's stomach, waiting as the quivering he felt there eased before leaning over and kissing him. Sean responded eagerly, aching for anything, any touch, any breath, so a kiss meant that much more. His wrists stayed pinned underneath Orlando’s grasp; he was being a good boy.

As they separated, Orlando let go. "Hands back up, not a sound, understand?"

Sean lifted his hands over his head, grasping the bars again and nodding. Once the action had been completed, Orlando moved up further, lying across Sean’s body, his skin just barely skimming the other man’s.

“So, you’re ready for me, right?”

As Orlando spoke, he angled his hips, pressing against the open pucker.

Swan bit his lip, holding the moan that wanted to escape tightly inside, as he nodded once more and Orlando slid home.

“Ohhh…yes, baby…lord are you ever…” Orlando hissed, groaning as he pressed deep into Sean’s body.

Pulling Sean's legs higher, Orlando started a slow and steady rhythm, wanting to make this last and wear the other man down so he'd get the peace he needed.

Sean actually whimpered, under Orlando’s complete control. It was exquisite torture. Every move Orlando made seemed to ripple through Sean’s entire body, sending him higher and higher but never quite pushing him over.

Both men were coated in sweat, straining to hold on. Orlando wasn't going to last, he could feel his control slipping. His thrusts started to grow more erratic and harsh, as Sean struggled mightily to keep his hold on the bed frame, his own body throbbing with every pulse of his heart.

Orlando worked a hand between them, grasping Sean's purpled shaft, stroking firmly.

"Come for me, love, let me hear you."

“Oh Jesus, fuck, Jesus!!!” Sean cried out, his body arching and jerking as he orgasmed hard, eyes squeezed closed and arm muscles popping out in relief as he gripped the bed frame.

As Sean clamped down around him, channel rippling, Orlando lost it completely. Lifting Sean's hips, he pounded in mercilessly until his own release was ripped from him.

Collapsing onto Sean, he lay there panting for breath, totally spent.

“You’re amazing,” Orlando whispered in-between gasps, nuzzling the other man’s sweaty neck. Sean’s arms fell around his form, not holding, just lying almost weakly.

“Mmm,” Sean responded in a murmur, eyes closed.

Orlando shifted, withdrawing from Sean and rolling to his side, head pillowed on Sean's chest, arm draped around his waist.

'Guess I showed him,' was the last thought Orlando had as he drifted off to sleep, Sean cradling him in his arms.

As Orlando drifted off, Sean sighed happily. His plan to drag Orlando away from that damn computer and fuck him senseless had worked perfectly.

~end


End file.
